Forever Love
by chosenfire28
Summary: A different take on the end of the first season as Logan and Veronica discover that its always been about them. LoVE
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE- FOREVER LOVE**

**Chosenfiire28**

**Veronica Mars**

**Pairing- Logan/Veronica**

**Summary- Different take on LoVe season 1, it was always Logan and Veronica, it had just tooken them a while to realize it.**

**Disclaimer- Everything Veronica Mars related belongs to Rob Thomas and YADA YADA YADA.**

**Spoilers- All of Season 1 just to be safe**

**Chapter 1 Late Night Visitor**

Logan Echolls knocked on the door to the apartment shifting nervously. He had on a pair of dark blue designer jeans, a plain dark green t-shirt, brown unzipped sweater, and his ever present shell necklace.

He heard loud barking from on the other side of the thin wooden door and Veronica's sharp command "Down Back-Up"

The door opened to reveal an evidently drowsy Veronica Mars dressed for comfort in a pair of short, worn red and black boxer shorts and a white Playboy bunny top. Her short blond hair was touseled and her eyes were heavy wiith sleep and slightly dazed.

After taking that all in Logan noticeed the chargeed taser held loosely in her right hand ready, if the need arose, for action. Just last week that same taser had been used to force a confession out of a dog napper and had been returned safely to its capable owners care.

"Logan?" Veronica said surprised and Back-Up started wagging his tail furioussly in greeting. She shook her head in confusion sending her blond hair in further disarray. "What are you doing here " she locked back at a clock "at one o'clock in the morning?" there was more than a trace of annoyance in her voice. Hearing it Logan bit back a grin and said softly "Look I'm sorry if I woke you, or your dad..." Veronica cut him off firmly " I needed to wake up anyway, sleeping in a chhair not the most restful and my dad is in Mexico tracking down a pair of runaways. Won't be back for a week or two."

"OH" Logan mused softly his eyes raking her body quickly.

"So?" Veronica questioned her throat going suddenly dry " Why are you here?'

Logan rubbed the back of his neck " I just... wanted... how are you doing/" he finished lamely stumbling over his words unable to find the right ones.

Veronica raised her eyebrows in disbelief "So you come by at one the morning to see how I'm doing?" Her voice held just the right trace of sarcasm annd distrust of his actions. Her hand gripped the door knob tighter.

Logaan stuudied her intensely as a moment hung suspended in time and in a split second he moved forward pulling her into his arms bendind down to devour her mouth fiiercly in an abject and searing hunger.

Veronicas arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and she returned the kiss just as passionately.

Logan pushed her into the house and closed the door behind him grappiling wiith the lock. The bar slid into place andd his lips moved down her neck whispering

"This is why I came."

"Oh" Veronica nodded dizzily "okay" her voice ragged.

Logans lips returned to hers and Veronica willing parted her own welcoming his deep invasion of her mouth. With both of her hannds moving over his soullders she slipped off his sweater and his hands skimmed beneath the hem of her shirt onto her bare skin.

"We can't do this" Veronica moaned softly and regretfully broke the kiss pulling away from the seductive warmth of his body.

"Yeah" Logan nodded understanding still disoriented from the kiss his heart beating furiously and his breathing was erratic. " I'll go" he muttered and grabbed his sweater off the floor turning to leave.

She debated with herself for a moment and when his hand reached for the door she rushed forward "Don't go." He looked at her surprised a poignant question in her in his eyes. Veronica held his hand with hers gloring in the contact and decided softly "Stay with me... tonight." Logan was stunned and a cocky grin slipped across his face letting out a breath of relief and bent forward to kiss her softly whispering against her lips

"Didnt want to leave anyway."

Verronica smiled and bent down to turn off the lamp shadows filling the room his hand still clasped firmly in hers. She lllllead him into her room closing the door softly behind them. Logan stripped off his shirt tossing both that and the sweater onto to her desk and sat down on the edge of her bed to take off his socks and shoes.

Veronica took a deep breath and pulled back the covers settling into the bed on one side Logan slipping in beside her.

He drew her into his arms and Veronica's hand settled on his bare skin over his heart her head cradled on his shoulder. Logan looked down at her golden head blown away by her trust in him and his hand drew soothing circles on her on her arm as he held her close to him

"Night Logan" Veronica whispered softly in the dark her breath hot on his bare chest from how close she was pressed against him.

" Goodnight Ronnie" Logan smirked oddly content, perfectly at peace with her in his arms. His best friends ex-girlfriend.


	2. Dream Girl

**Forever Love**

**Veronica Mars**

**Pairing- Logan/Veronica**

**Summary- Different take on LoVe season 1, it was always Logan and Veronica, it had just tooken them a while to realize it.**

**Disclaimer- Everything Veronica Mars related belongs to Rob Thomas and YADA YADA YADA.**

**Spoilers- All of Season 1 just to be safe**

**Authors Note- Thank you to those you reviewed, it urges me to type faster with is a feat in itselfs. This story occurs sometime after Russkie Business**

**CHAPTER 2 DREAM GIRL**

Logan looked down at the petite blond sleeping in his arms.

She was so different from Lilly, stronger; more sure of herself, and a hell of a lot more stable.

He had loved Lilly, in his own way and had known she had loved him in her own twisted way, but it hadn't been a deep or even close to lasting relationship.

He had cared about her but not in the soul searing love of your life the only one way; He hadn't believed there was a **_one _** out ther for him, not until Ronnie.

When he had meet her for the first time he had been instantly drawn to the beautiful person that was Veronica Mars. Ofcourse Duncan had told Logan that **_he _**liked Veronica and from then on Logan had forced himself of her as "Duncan's Girl"

He had been sure that he had finally destroyed any remaining desire for his bestfriend's girlfriend and his girlfrind's best friend only to be proven wrong one day when the four of themhad been hanging out the Echolls pool and Duncan and Lilly had gone in the house to get refreshments

**FLASHBACK**

_Logan sat in the inner tube watching Veronica move her feet in the water dreamily. _

_"C'mon Ronnie the waters fine" he yelled mockingly his eyes on her with a wicked grin. She looked up startled pulled out of her thought and shook her head firmly with a soft smile her long blond hair moving around her bare shoulers like a pale golden silk._

_God how he loveed her hair... rich, lustroius strands that begged to be touched. He could grab that hair and yank her mouth to ..._

_Logan broke off that thought sharply and steadied his heartbeat dragging in a ragged breath._

_He silently floated over to her side of the pool and got out his forearms flexing as he lifted himself out the water poolind on the baked hard concrete at his feet._

_He moved to stand behind her. "Its just a little water..." he said iin a childlike voice "I promise it won't hurt your hair."_

_Veronica, seeing the devilish glint in his deceptively innocent brown eyes stood up quickly took a step back, away from the pool her voice flat "Logan don't."_

_His arms went around her waist tightly and he whispered softly in her ear "Take a deep breath" and she obeyed glaring at him as he launched them headfirst into theppoll holding her close to him as their bodies were engulfed by the water._

_They broke the water at the same time gasping for air Logan's arms still around her waist and hers holding his shoulders. " I should kill you" she laughed and Logan grinned broadly "Like to see you try Mars!"_

_The laughter faded from her eyes as she continued to look at him and his gaze slipped to her slightly parted lips. He unconsciously pulled her closer and she gasped softly "Logan" but it was more of pleeding than warning._

_"My Ronnie" he said softly and looked deep into her eyes that reflected so well her confushion and ... need._

_"Hey guys, is Logan being a jerk again?" Lilly Kane's upbeat voice chirped coming outside followed by Duncan. The two drew apart quckly and Logan swam to the ladder climbing out slipping on his well used jackass smirk._

_"Only in the way he can" Veronica plastered on a smile and Logan was proud of her quick recovery praying her slight hesitation would go unnoticed by DK._

_Lilly sighed dramatically "Somethings never change" then shot Logan a coy look handing him a beer as a sat down straddling herself on his lap._

_Duncan helped Veronica out of the pool wrapping a towel around her shoulders and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. He held his girlfirend close casting a suspicous glance betwwen her and Logan who was now fully preoccupied with Lilly who hated being ignored for longer that 6 seconds and was now trailing her fingers down her boyfriends chest._

**END FLASHBACK**

Ofcourse Lilly had saw what was really going on and had accused Logan of having the hots for her best friend and that he would rather be with her than be with Neptune's own reigning wild princess

He hadn't answered and the subject had been dropped, or so he thought. Two weeks later Duncan had suddenly broken up with Veronica much to everyones stunned surprise especially Veronicas and not to mention Logans who thought DK must have hit his head or something to do something so fucking stupid.

Then he had stopped thinking about Duncans questionable mental state when Lilly had come to him raging about his drunken kiss with Yolanda at one of Dick's parties. He had blown up at her outrage telling her he kkkknew she was and had been fucking around on him. She had retaliated by coldly telling Logan it wasn't like he wanted her anyway being too busy panting after Veronica. They had broken up the night and before any of chaos could be sorted through she had been killed and Logan had turned bitter and had lashed out the one person who had always put up with his very considerable crap.


	3. Secret Keeper

**Forever Love**

**Author- Chosenfire28**

**Pairing-Logan/Veronica**

**Spoilers-Season 1**

**Disclaimer-I...do...not...own...Veronica Mars...(sigh)or Logan. That great priviledge is reserved towards Rob Thomas.**

**CHAPTER 3 Secret Keeping**

"Your dating Logan Echolls?" Wallace asked shocked "The same guy who smashed in your headlights. Are you nuts?"

Veronica winced inwardly at her best friends obvious hatred of Logan knowning she had encouraged it and gave her favorite basketball star a half-hearted grin avoiding the inevitable "Personally I don't think I'm nuts but I'm pretty sure over half of Neptune would disagree."

He sat in her desk chair while she reclined on her bed her laptop on her most recent case. Wallace was still having trouble dealing with the whole Veronica Logan as a couple deal and aasked still confused "Don't you two hate eac other?"

Veronica rolled her eyes putting on a sugary sweet smile and biting out sarcastically "Apparently not hence the whole dating thing."

She continued to type avoiding his speculative dark eyes.

Wallace grinned suddenly as a thought occured to him and Veronica looked over at him suspicously "What?"

"Your Dads gonna kill you, you do know that; this is Logan were talking about."

Veronica's brow furrowed in confusion and she told him slowly "He likes Logan though. Always has."

Wallaces grin only grew as he said almost gleefully That...was before he was your boyfriend."

Compehension dawned on the blond P.I's face and Veronica glared at him saying sharpily "You tell my Dad and you'll wished I'd killed you. A flagpole would be like a fond memory."

Wallace didn't doubt it but he was still trying to piece the pieces together "What about your cop?'

Veronica sigheed saying softly "I told Leo that I wanted someone else, he seemed to take it well" that had not been one of her favorite conversations rating down there with any she had had with Lamb and she did fell bad cause Leo was a great guy. "Don't think I'll be getting any more special favors."

She found what she was looking for and sent the link to Mac knowing the girl would come through for her when Wallace got up studying her closely "So who else knows?"

Veronica stared determinely at the screen in front of her and said with a cheeper smile "As of now" she bit her bottom lip softly " Logan, me, you, and Back-Up."

"Great" Wallace grumbled flopping down beside her "Even the dog knew before me."

Veronicas cellphone rang and she grinned broadly "Shhh BFF", it was Logan calling her.


	4. His Girl

Forever Love

Author- Chosenfire28

Pairing-Logan/Veronica

Spoilers-Season 1

Disclaimer-I...do...not...own...Veronica Mars...(sigh)or Logan. That great privilege is reserved towards Rob Thomas

AN: I'm sorry this has taken so long, I think I'm only going to do a couple more chapters to this story, I've decided to use it as a basis for a new story I've working on called Broken Love. That story will be set in the second season and won't be as romantic in this beginning as this one.

**Chapter 4 His Girl**

Dick, Logan, and Beaver were walking in the parking lot curious as to why traffic had stopped. Logan had a knife in hand cutting up an apple. They saw the traffic had stopped because of none other than Veronica Mars.

Dick snickered "Uh-oh, someone's got her eye on that Miss White Trash title."

Beaver spoke up glancing out of the corner of his eye for Dick's approval "Yeah, you know you got a solid effort in the talent competition, but I'd like to see that car up on some cinder blocks."

Logan ducked his head hiding the displeasure in his eyes and looked back up his eyes locking with Veronica's "Guys come on." He only had so much restraint and if Dick or Beav said one word about Veronica then their little secret would be out when he broke the idiots nose.

Veronica gave Logan a quick look and plastered on a fake smile "I know. Guys, come on, the talent is making a grilled cheese sandwich on the engine block." She grabbed the knife out of Logan's hand going to work. "Guys, come on, you can't put your car up on blocks in the yard if you don't have a yard." She cut the free part of the tube away and attached to another part of the engine. "You know," she smirked " I think I can do both sides of this little act now." She leaned over to start the car. "So, how 'bout next time, you don't bother. I got it covered."

Her and Logan shared a private smile, this was why he loved her.

Veronica drove away from the parking lot her hands tight on the steering wheel her knuckles going white. She pulled into the marina and cut the engine sitting in the car stunned.

She was almost a half hour late for their date but she knew Logan would wait, he was stubborn that way.

Shakily she got out of the car slinging her bag over her shoulder walking on unsteady legs Tad's words echoing in her head "There weren't any roofies. It was GHB. It was Logan Echolls. He gave it to me."

It couldn't be. Logan would never, what had happened. But Veronica remembered how things were between them last year at Shelly's party. Logan had hated her, and his favorite pastime had been to torture a vulnerable Veronica Mars.

But she knew Logan, and she couldn't believe he would ever do something like that. Logan was a lot of things, a jackass, a jerk, but he was not a rapist.

He had too much respect for women, and he would never go that far. She had to believe that.

"Finally you're here." Logan jumped from where he had been sitting champagne bottle in hand, "We should really get going now if we wanna have that date.

"What's wrong?" he asked her jumping off the boat seeing the tears in her eyes angry at the thought that somebody had hurt her.

"Did you bring GHB to Shelly Pomroy's party last year?" Her arms were wrapped around her waist and her voice was harsh.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked trying to put his arm around her. She backed up shaking her head "Did you?"

"Yes." Logan told her wondering where this was leading. He sighed dragging a hand through his hair "What did I do, Veronica? Can you just tell me so that I can a-a-apologize or explain?"

Veronica nodded " Explain. Okay. Explain to me why you were the one with GHB the night of Shelly Pomeroy's party when someone drugged and raped me."

Logan looked at her stunned and Veronica shook her head "Explanation, apology?"

"You were raped?" Logan whispered brokenly seeing the pain in his eyes. He felt helpless. Someone had hurt her, had touched her, and it was because of him. "God Ronnie." he groaned "Yeah. I got some Liquid X when I was in Tijuana with Luke and Sean. We were just gonna have some fun." He spat out the last part angrily "You know, go to a rave fun."

She was falling apart and near tears. "I'm going to find out who did this to me and I'm going to make them pay." Her voice was strong though and her eyes determined.

"Let me help, god let me help." he pleaded with her.

Veronica saw the fierce light in his eyes, the protectiveness she had witnessed when he was with Lily and told him flatly "You can't kill anybody."

Logan smirked saying humorlessly "Won't make any promises."

* * *

They were in the Mars apartment sitting on the couch beside each other "So did you find anything out?" Logan asked her softly.

"Yeah." she whispered looking down at her hands not sure how to tell him.

"Well, do you want to tell me about it?" Logan asked her then quickly put in "I mean, you-you don't have, you don't have to tell me anything. I'm just here for whatever you need, okay."

"I was drugged." Veronica told him softly "but I wasn't…"

"Yeah" he urged her on.

'It was Duncan." She told him softly and Logan looked stricken. Veronica understood why, he was scared she was still in love with Duncan Kane. The women Logan had loved had never loved him back completely and he was scared she was the same.

Veronica put her hand on his arm "Apparently we ended up in the guest room together and he was wasted and I was…out of it…and I guess our feelings back then and nature…"

"I'm sorry." Logan interrupted her, he really couldn't hear anymore.

Veronica leaned in closer to him "I'm just glad you're here."

He smiled.

* * *

Veronica and Logan approached the Echolls mansion and paused at the door seeing it completely blacked out. Logan smirked "My dad thinks he's a gourmet. Humor him. Ah, so now he's going to make us eat to candlelight tonight.

He leaned down to kiss her, and still kissing they entered the Echolls mansion and the lights blazed on and Aaron yelled "Surprise."

By the complete silence apparently was everyone else.

Aaron approached them and Logan snarked "So is this party nine months early or three months late?  
Aaron sighed "I got a lot of lost years I gotta make up for. This is my way of getting started.

Logan looked around at the 09ers and Duncan and said sarcastically "It's a good call."

Veronica stood stunned beside him.

Logan walked in front of Veronica to the other side of her and held out his hand. She puts her hand in his letting him draw her to his side. It looks like the cats out of the bag so to speak. Together Logan and Veronica walk further into the room everyone's eyes on them.

Dick breaks away from the rest of the stunned 09ers to whisper loudly in Logan's ear "Dude, what the hell are you doing? Please tell me this is like, some new reality show called "My Skank".

At that Veronica looks down feeling sick and Logan looks at her concerned seeing the way the words stunned. Words he had said to her on a daily basis not to long ago. He looks back up at Dick barely keeping his anger in check "Goodbye, Dick.

His blond lackey is stunned "What?"

Logan's eyes bore into Dick's "Get out of my house. You have a problem with Veronica, you leave." He rethought that "Actually, you have a problem with Veronica, you're pretty much dead to me, so just, like, evaporate or something, I dunno."

Surprised Dick backs away and everyone starts talking. Logan looks at them " That's kind of a general invitation. If you don't like my girlfriend then…" Veronica looks up at him stunned as he makes his position clear " just start heading toward the rectangle with the knob."

Both of them are shocked as Duncan moves forward. "Look, Duncan, listen, I wanna…" he keeps walking out of the house not even looking back. Logan watches his best friend leave hurt but knowing he had made his decision.

Looking at Veronica he doesn't regret it,… much.

* * *

Veronica sits in the passenger seat of Logan's bib bird wannabe vehicle dozing off while he drives her home after the party.

She had found cameras in the ceiling fan of the pool house when he had gone to get drinks but had waited till he got back to get answers. Apparently they're his dads and she didn't know at all why. Sometimes it was good to stay in the dark on some things.

Logan pulled up in front of her house and looked over at her "So tomorrow I'll pick you up for school."

Veronica sighed saying dramatically "If you must."

She leaned over to kiss him and when she drew back he groaned "Tease."

She patted his thigh causing him to grit his teeth "That's one of the reasons you love me." She moved to leave but his words stopped her.

"I do, you know, love you. Have for awhile."

She looked back at him stunned and he just grinned "See you bright and early."

They shared a smile and she got out closing the door behind her "Yes sir." He watched as she walked up to her apartment and waited until she was safely inside to restart the car and drive away.

Tomorrow should be interesting.


End file.
